youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Maшa и Meдвeдь
Masha and the Bear (Maшa_и_Meдвeдь in Russian) is a Russian YouTube channel created by Animaccord animation studio, focused on the series under the same name. About It is broadcast on the TV channel Culture in the program Good night, kids!, As well as on the channels Karusel, Mult and Tlum HD. In 2011, the first spin-off entitled Machines of a fairy tale was released, consisting of 26 episodes based on Russian folk and other fairy tales. In 2014, the second spin-off called Mashkin horror stories was released. On May 31, 2019, the 4th season started under the name Cars of the Song. The Show The main character, Masha accidentally finds herself in the house of the Bear, who lives near her house, and makes a mess there. The bear, being terrified of the disorder and behavior of the uninvited guest, tries to get rid of her, leaving her in the forest. When night falls, he begins to worry about Masha and goes to the forest to find her, but, not finding her, returns to his home and finds her there. Now, Masha and the Bear are inseparable friends. Masha often comes to visit the Bear and constantly plays pranks and makes a mess, while the Bear tries to educate her. Second-Fourth Season From the third season Masha is growing up and becoming more responsible. Now she is less likely to be with the Bear, spending more time at home. At this time, the inhabitants of the forest, headed by Bear, begin to misbehave and fall into various modifications, and Masha helps them get out of them. In the fourth season, Masha travels to different countries and sings songs to the tune of famous national melodies of each country. The route passes through Italy, Germany, France, The UK. Japan, Brazil and other countries. Coming Up With The Show The idea of creating an animation project based on three-dimensional graphics belongs to the main shareholder of Animaccord, Sergey Kuzmin. He invited the animator Oleg Kuzovkov to create a project. The idea of the story of Masha and the Bear, the animator Oleg Kuzovkov, born in 1996, came to him when he was relaxing on the beach in Crimea. He saw a mischievous girl, with behavior similar to Masha's. Kuzovkov was also inspired by the animated series Tom and Jerry. The general idea of the plot is based on the Russian fairy tale of the same name Masha and the Bear. The Show Today Animakkord began to popularize Masha and the Bear, with distribution on the Internet, providing pirated sites with their video for free. This is different from other Russian film companies, however, they're still fighting with video pirates. The distribution of the animated series deals with the producer Dmitry Loveyko. Since November 2009, the animated series has been published on DVD and Blu-Ray by Mystery of Sound. This page was created on June 20, 2019 by CactorTheGasopod Category:YouTube Animators Category:Film YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views